1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collars containing a chemical delivering element that protect pets against ticks or fleas; and, more particularly, to a collar wherein an insecticide composition is delivered against a pet's fur or skin and regenerated, when exhausted, by replacement of the chemical delivering element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet collars with insecticide for killing or preventing hatching of eggs from fleas and ticks are well known in the art. The pesticides responsible for killing fleas and ticks interfere with the nervous system of the insect, blocking voltage sensitive sodium or chlorine channels and preventing nerve inhibition.
The oldest pesticide used is pyrethrins, which affects the nervous activity of the insect's nerve cells. Upon exposure to pyrethrins, the insect's flow of sodium is affected. Repeated and extended firing of nerve cells results in the death of the insect. The synergist most widely used with pyrethrins is piperonyl butoxide. Pyrethroids are synthetic pyrethrin compounds. They are made in a laboratory, and are not natural plant extracts. Common synthetic pyrethrins are allethrin, resmethrin, phenothrin, and permethrin. Permethrin and phenothrin are slower in action than the natural pyrethrins, but have a longer effect. Pyrethroids are less easily broken down than pyrethrin, so this makes their toxicity, though low, higher than that of pyrethrin. Adams Flea & Tick Collar uses Phenothrin Carbamates.
Next generation pesticides used in pet collars for killing ticks and fleas are organophosphates and organocarbamates. Organophosphates function by blocking nerve inhibition. When organophosphates are present, a nerve that is firing will continue to fire. This is accomplished by inhibiting acetylcholinesterase, an enzyme necessary for normal nerve function. Organophosphates should not be used on kittens or cats, though they are present in many commercial pet collars for cats. The seven organophosphates are chlorpyrifos, dichlorvos, phosmet, naled, tetrachlorvinphos, diazinon and malathion. These compounds are the active ingredients in dozens of pet products. A comprehensive list of EPA declared pesticides used in commercial flea and tick collar products is available at http://www.nrdc.org/health/effects/pets/execsum.asp. This list includes major pet pesticide brands, such as Alco, Americare, Beaphar, Double Duty, Ford's, Freedom Five, Happy Jack, Hartz, Hopkins, Kill-Ko, Protection, Rabon, Riverdale, Sergeant, Unicorn, Vet-Kem, Victory and Zema. For example, the insecticide Chlorpyrifos is contained in Hartz 330 day flea & tick collar for dogs, Happy Jack 3-X flea, tick and mange collar for cats and other pet collars. The insecticide Dichlorvos is used in Sergeant's Sentry Collar For Dogs, Sergeant's Sentry collar for cats and other pet collars. The insecticide Naled is present in Sergeant's Sentry IV flea & tick collar for dogs and cats. The insecticide Tetrachlorvinphos is used in Hartz 2 In 1 collar for dogs and cats. Diazinon is used in Protection 150 reflecting flea and tick collar for dogs and cats.
Insect growth regulators (IGRs) and insect development inhibitors (IDIs) are relatively new components of flea and tick products. Insect growth regulators include methoprene (Precor), fenoxycarb, and pyriproxyfen (Nylar). Insect growth inhibitors include lufenuron and diflubenzuron. Products containing IGRs and IDIs include Program, Sentinel, Bio Spot, Adams Flea and Tick Spray, Preventic Plus Flea and Tick Collar, and Frontline Plus. IGRs and IDIs differ from traditional flea product ingredients in that their main activity is against the immature forms of the flea. The IGRs mimic the juvenile growth hormone of fleas. A juvenile growth hormone is what keeps the fleas from developing into more mature forms. When the levels of juvenile growth hormone decrease, the larva form matures. The IGRs keep this development from occurring. The immature forms of the flea fail to molt and death occurs. The IDIs inhibit the synthesis of a substance called chitin. Chitin is necessary for the formation of the hard outside skin (cuticle) of the flea. If no chitin is present, no adult fleas are possible. The IGRs and IDIs do not kill the adult fleas. Accordingly, to be most effective, they should be used along with a product that does kill the adults (adulticide). If there is little risk of flea infestation, the IGRs and IDIs may be enough to prevent this occurrence. However, if flea problems already exist, or the risk is high, it is best to also use an adulticide in addition to IGRs and IDI. At present there are no effective IGRs or IDIs for ticks.
Amitraz is an ingredient that is used as a dip to treat demodectic mange. Amitraz has also been shown to be highly effective when used as an ingredient in canine tick collars. It has little or no effect on fleas, so is used in control of ticks only. Amitraz belongs to a group of drugs called formamidines and is an ingredient in Preventic Collars. Formamidines kill ticks by inhibiting their nerves Amitraz is not usable on cats.
Imidacloprid is another new insecticide, which is in yet a different class of chemicals. Commercial products Advantage, K9 Advantix contains imidacloprid. Imidacloprid is most commonly used as a once-a-month topical insecticide on dogs and cats to kill fleas. Imidacloprid is mixed with an oil carrier, and like Bio Spot for dogs containing permethrin, and Top Spot containing fipronil, the drug collects in the hair follicles from which it is slowly released. Imidacloprid has a wide margin of safety. Fipronil (Arylheterocycles) is the most commonly used product in this relatively new group of synthetic insecticides, such as Frontline Top Spot. The arylheterocycles (e.g. endosulfan and fipronil) are potent convulsants and insecticides that block the GABA-gated chloride channel, which leads to paralysis. Fipronil is most commonly used as a once-a-month topical insecticide on dogs and cats to kill fleas and ticks. Fipronil is generally mixed with an oil carrier, and like Bio Spot for Dogs containing permethrin, the drug collects in the hair follicles from which it is slowly released.
There are a number of insect control products that are not commonly used in pet collars. Selamectin (Revolution) kills parasites by blocking nerve signal transmissions. Revolution enters the bloodstream through the skin. It then stays in the bloodstream protecting against heartworm disease, passes into the gastrointestinal tract where it can kill certain intestinal parasites, and passes into the sebaceous glands and then onto the hair and skin providing protection against fleas and certain mites and ticks. Selamectin is a topical insecticide used for the treatment and prevention of fleas, ear mites, some internal parasites, and some types of mites and ticks; and the prevention of heartworm disease. Over 98% of fleas on the pet are killed within 36 hours of application. Once in contact with Revolution, fleas will not lay viable eggs. Nitenpyram (Capstar) is approved in dogs and cats to kill fleas. Nitenpyram interferes with the nerve conduction system of insects, blocking the nerve receptors. Nitenpyram in Capstar, an oral flea control product, is approved for use in dogs and cats over 4 weeks of age and 2 pounds of body weight. Nitenpyram starts killing adult fleas that are on the pet within 30 minutes. The peak effect after administering the medication is about 3 hours for the dog and 4 hours for the cat. It will not work for on-going control as the medication is out of the pet's system within 24 hours. Organochlorines are seldom seen on today's labels. The best known of the organochlorines is Lindane. Because of its side effects, Lindane is seldom used in over the counter products and would not be a choice for safe flea and tick control. Dioctyl sodium sulfosuccinate (docusate) and undecyclenic acid act by softening the waxy covering on fleas, ticks, lice, mites, and other insects, eventually affecting the internal organs and causing death of the insect.
Several prior art patents detail construction of pet collars in which the inside containing strip does not come in contact with the skin or fur of a cat or a dog in order to prevent severe skin irritation. These pet collars teach away from the disclosure of the subject invention, which makes intimate contact with the fur or skin of a cat or a dog. These prior art pet collars use insecticides of the old generation, which are toxic and constitute major skin irritants.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,569 to Vanderhoof discloses a germicidal animal collar. A leather collar is provided with leather pocket elements. A germicidal strip with stitched leather backing is tapered at its edges for insertion into the leather pockets, and is free to move as the pet collar is flexed. A central snap fastener also attaches the mid point of germicidal strip to the pet collar. The germicidal strip typically contains insect repellants; but does not contain compounds that kill or inhibit maturing of fleas and ticks. A snap attachment located at mid point indicates that the germicidal strip is not an easily replaceable element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,820 to Drehman discloses a protective pet collar. The pet collar holds a strip of insecticide impregnated material around the neck of an animal. A strip of flexible material is provided with its longitudinal edges folded over towards its center so as to form a longitudinal holder. This longitudinal holder is capable of holding a strip of insecticide impregnated material. A plurality of openings are provided in each end of the holder. A lace, capable of passing through these openings, ties the ends of the holder together so as to secure the holder around the neck of the animal. The insecticide impregnated material does not contact the animal skin or fur.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,766 to Colliard discloses a pet collar. A neck embracing member of the collar has a tubular configuration and flexible characteristics. The neck embracing member facilitates the operable disposition of the collar around the neck of an animal. A reflective strip, insertable into the tubular member, has a reflective surface, which faces outwardly through a translucent sidewall of the embracing member. Light passing through the translucent sidewall of the embracing member is reflected by the reflective strip to signal the presence of the animal. A strip having characteristics for absorbing liquids is adhesively adhered to the outer surface of the tubular member for operable disposition in contact with the neck of the animal. The liquid impregnating the absorbent strip can either be an insecticide for inhibiting insect infestation, or a perfume for inhibiting animal odor and can be recharged by applying the liquid to the adhesively bonded absorbent strip. The absorbent strip is not replaceable, but is rather impregnated with a liquid periodically.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,051 to Greenberg, et al. discloses a pet collar. The pet collar is comprised of a synthetic resin such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) having dispersed therein the insecticide naled (dimethyl 1,2-dibromo-2,2-dichloroethyl phosphate) and a substantially non-volatile carbamate. When naled insecticide, a substantially non-volatile carbamate insecticide and a surface porosity control component are incorporated in a resin matrix, the naled insecticide is released from the cured collar at a rate greater than from a cured collar containing only naled. This results in a more effective collar for the control of fleas and ticks on warm-blooded animals, particularly dogs and cats. This collar releases the naled and carbamate insecticide from the pores of a resin. There is no indication that the PVC resin strip with naled and carbamate insecticide is removably attached to a pet collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,452 to Buzzell, et al. discloses insect control collar with a replaceable chemical member. The animal collar has a member, which disperses a chemical to rid the animal of fleas and ticks. An elongate, porous netting member is secured along the surface of the collar body adjacent the animal to form an elongate pouch, which contains a chemically-impregnated plastic strip. The chemical-carrying member is periodically replaced for extended use of the collar. The chemical-carrying member is removably attached to the collar for easy replacement when the supply of chemical is exhausted. The chemically-impregnated member contains a chemical such as VAPONA (Trademark registered by Shell Chemical Co.) which is slowly released to rid the animals of fleas and ticks. The netting prevents direct contact between a pesticide chemical containing plastic strip and animal skin or fur. Only a vapor is delivered by the insect control collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,991 to Cole discloses a pet collar. A pair of resilient flanges extending lengthwise along the edges of the collar define a central, longitudinally extending channel. The flanges contain a longitudinal strip of pesticide treated material. This pesticide treated material is spaced apart from the skin or fur of the animal by the thickness and springiness of the flanges. Therefore effective transfer of the pesticide to ticks and fleas is not readily accomplished. Only the vapor of the pesticide has potential to be transferred to the ticks and fleas on the animal skin or fur.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,698 to Kennedy discloses an elastically resilient collar containing an insect-killing medicament. This elastically resilient collar is for application to a pet, such as a cat or dog, for the control of fleas and other insect pests that might infest the animal. Structurally, the collar comprises a helically wound spring like member forming an elongated void within which is deposited an appropriate medicament for killing insect pests. The helically wound structure may itself be formed from a synthetic resinous material having embedded therein the insect killing medicament. The elastically resilient collar does not have a replaceable insecticidal strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,803 to Dunham, et al. discloses a padded sleeve for a pet collar. This is a typical pet collar that is encased in a sleeve of a pliant, non-chafing padding that is in contact with a pet neck region. The sleeve is formed as an annular cylinder having a longitudinal overlapped portion. A plurality of releasable fasteners is distributed along the length to hold the overlapped flaps together to form the annular cylinder. Appropriate pesticides, deodorizing fragrances, and/or perfumes may be distributed along the interior length of the sleeve so as to be out of contact with the pet. The pesticide does not contact the skin or fur of the animal and at best only vapors of the pesticide are transmitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,573 to Stevens, Jr. discloses an Animal collar. This animal collar includes an elongate tubular member of open mesh polypropylene material having devices at its ends for securing the collar around the neck of an animal. A pesticide member is positioned within the elongate hollow mesh member. At least one of the openings of the mesh material is enlargeable, in which the pesticide member can be inserted or removed. Since a polypropylene mesh member is between the pesticide member and the skin or fur of the animal no direct contact is possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,354 to Barnett discloses an insect control collar for a pet. This is an annular collar comprising an elongated band having a top member and a bottom member. A support structure is carried between the top member and the bottom member with a space top member. The support structure defines side passages having side openings in communication with an insect controlling chemical, which is disposed within the collar. The chemical is delivered through side passages. No provision is made for replacement of the insecticide strip; the latter is permanently attached to the pet collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,848 to Trujillo, et al. discloses a pet/flea collar. This pet/flea collar includes a band with an exterior surface, an interior surface, a first end including a buckle, a second end having a buckle engaging portion with a plurality of holes formed in the band. The first and second ends are engaged using the holes to form a cylindrical pet collar. A ribbon of material has an exterior surface and an interior surface positionable on the interior surface of the band. The ribbon is permanently attached to the interior surface of the band, and forms a pocket on the band. The ribbon is an air permeable nylon mesh into which a strip of insecticide impregnated material is placed. There is no direct contact between the insecticide impregnated strip and the animal's skin or fur. Due to the air permeable nature of the nylon mesh, only vapors of the insecticide are delivered from the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,844 to Christie, et al. discloses a collar to control arthropod infestations in animals. This collar contains a gel formulation of a wax and linear aliphatic hydrocarbon combination capable of the controlled release of an insecticide such as chlorpyrifos (DURSBAN) for the control of arthropods infesting animals. The gel is contained in an internal cavity polymeric reservoir, which is permeable to the active ingredient. The rate of release is proportional to chlorpyrifos concentration. The test collar described in example 6 of the '844 patent has a wall thickness of 1/16 or 1/32 inch and gel matrix with 20% Dursban™ pesticide. The gel containing reservoir is not a replaceable strip attached to a pet collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,921 to Fulton discloses a multi-function pet collar. This multi-function pet collar has a fastener for attaching the collar about an animal's neck. The collar conceals an extensible cover, which serves to protect the animal during inclement weather. This multi-layered cover includes an outer weather-proof layer of sheet plastic and an inner layer of cloth or thermal insulated material. The cover is secured about the animal's mid section with a tie strap that is passed through a waistband formed in the cover. The outer layer may also include light reflective strips positioned in predetermined locations to provide enhanced night visibility and protection from injury by motorists. The inner cloth layer may be provided with flea and parasite repellent strips to provide enhanced parasite protection while the animal is outdoors. The cover may be compactly folded and stored in a fabric pouch that is integrally formed with the collar. The inner cloth layer of the folded protective cover contains strips of parasite repellant, which is not a pesticide. The strips are not in the collar and are not removable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,519 to Jeannin discloses N-phenylpyrazole-based anti-flea and anti-tick collar for cats and dogs. This collar device for a cat or dog is made of a matrix that incorporates from 0.1 to 40% by weight of N-phenylpyrazole-based substance, which is active against ectoparasites such as fleas and ticks. This active substance ensures more than 6 months of efficacy against fleas and more than 3 months of efficacy against ticks, the efficacy being maintained for several weeks even if the collar is lost. The active ingredient is incorporated in the matrix of the collar and is thus not removable or replaceable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,242 to Gutierrez discloses a collar containing a novel gel formulation to control arthropod infestation of animals. The collar is capable of the controlled, sustained release of an effective amount of an active ingredient that can protect an animal against arthropod pests. It comprises a reservoir containing a novel gel formulation containing a fatty acid, an organic solvent which is a linear aliphatic ester, a silicone-based fluid, or a combination thereof, and an active ingredient that can protect the animal against one or more arthropod pests. The fatty acid is selected from the group of fatty acids having an unbranched hydrocarbon chain from about C15 to about C17 in length. The active ingredient is selected from the group consisting of lindane, methoxychlor, permethrin, cypermethrin, dichlorvos, diazinon, chlorfenvinphos, bendiocarb, amitraz, chlorpyrifos, deltamethrin, sevin, and a combination thereof. The gel is slowly released from a reservoir that is part of the pet collar and is not removable or replaceable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,389 to Hedde discloses an insecticidal pet collar. The insecticide in the pet collar is amitraz, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof. Atipamezole is incorporated in the matrix of the collar. No provision is made for a removable strip that contains the insecticide.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,954 to Jeannin discloses an insecticidal combination to control mammal fleas and, in particular, fleas on cats and dogs. Local application to the skin of an animal with a composition containing insecticide of 1-N-arylpyrazole (fipronil) and a compound of IGR (insect growth regulator) type in a fluid vehicle provides control of fleas on small mammals. This topical application does not involve use of a pet collar or a replaceable insecticide strip.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers to construct an insecticide containing pet collar, there remains a need in the art for a pet collar wherein only the insecticide containing element is replaced. Recent developments in insecticide chemical compositions and insect growth inhibiting compositions led to introduction of pest-killing compounds that can be brought into contact with the fur or skin of an animal without causing irritation or skin damage. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a robust collar wherein the pesticide/insecticide containing element can be replaced without discarding the collar. Also needed is a collar in which the insecticide containing element is maintained in direct contact with the animal skin or fur for effectiveness of flea and tick control during attachment of the pet collar to a leash used for pet walking or other activities which involve pet movement.